Torchwood: Captain Blaine Harkness Season 1
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: After the tragic loss of his team Captain Blaine Harkness tries to move on alone but slowly makes himself a new team of teenage heroes to battle the deadly threat that lies ahead.
1. Episode 1: Everything Changes Pt 1

When Everything Changes: Part 1

As Blaine shrugged off his long coat, he grabbed a glass of the strongest alcohol he could find. He was desperate to find a way to battle this lonliness. Ever since his team died he longed for something new to just spring into his life but sadly nothing ever happened in boring ol' Ohio.

The alien threats had died down after the Doctor closed the rift for good, and his base was completely ruined due to the last attack on him. What the people did not understand is he wanted to die. He would give anything not to be living this cursed life.

Just as he was about to down his third drink he saw some strange reading on his fancy little bracelet. It was a Vortex Manipulator and not many humans knew exactly what it was, good thing he wasn't one. He looked at the reading quickly and got up thorwing some money on the table. He saw something he hadn't seen in probably ten years, temporal shift energy. Now he was sure it had a fancier name but now wasn't the time to figure that out, now was the time to track down where it was coming from.

He jumped on his old trusty motorcycle and rode it to where the readings were the strongest. It was a small highschool in Lima and frankly he was not excited at all to be going into a high school. He hated kids, because of the way he was as a kid but he really couldn't let them get in the way of his mission. If this was as bad as he thought, he would need all the help he could get.

As he parked his bike he could see a small gathering of kids talking outside trying to act cool. He laughed and looked down at his wrist. He could tell it was coming from the school but the trick part would be pinpointing the room or area that it was in. Just as he got close to going in the front door he was stopped by a rather large kid who could not be older then seventeen years old.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" the young man asked seeming to recognize the hobbit of a man.

"No… I'm new." He pushed the man aside as he said this and quickly opened the door.

As he ran through the front doors of the school he ran straight into a young man. The two men fell on top of each other and Blaine looked straight into the others eyes.

"Oh, umm gosh. I'm sorry." Blaine quickly said this while stuttering as he helped the other man out.

"I'm Kurt. Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Kurt replied smiling and shaking Blaine's hand.

"Oh, yeah- just transferred, but if you would excuse me I have to actually go somewhere." He broke the handshake smiled at Kurt and began to run his coat flapping in the wind.

Kurt smiled and picked his bag up off the ground, he knew he was going to have to find that boy again. As Blaine ran past the gymnasium, his wrist began to blink faster and he knew he was where he needed to be.

He jumped down onto the floor and began to look around widely to see if there was any trace of the energy. Sadly after ten minutes or so of searching all he found was a polka dot bra, a deflated basketball, and tread marks.

"Damn, I really thought I had this one. Something that finally would make this place exciting."

As he said this a blonde girl laughed and smiled at him. She was one of the girls who were always picture perfect. She was wearing a long sweater, and a short skirt short enough to make all her classmates go wild.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Oh just checking the school for bugs. Captain Blaine Harkness, and you are?" His teeth gleamed in the lights of the gym and the girl smiled.

"The name's Quinn and I think you should probably get out of here soon. Pratice starts soon for the cheerleaders and they don't take kindly to visitors."

"Thanks! I hope to see you around!" He winked and quickly ran out of the gym and out of the school.

He needed a place to stay in this town because though he had no idea he would be staying for awhile.


	2. Episode 2: Everything Changes Pt 2

Episode 2: When Everything Changes: Part 2

Blaine never wanted to stay in a lousy motel ever but apparently this is all that was open for a person who looked as young as he did. He could pull off 16, but actually he was over 200 years old and still going strong. He sat with his hair beginning to get longer and less managable. The room stank of humans and the bed was as rickety as ever.

Slowly, he unpacked his bags full of guns and computer programs on the bed while he ate his meal for the night.

"God, I used to live like a king in Cardiff, now I'm hiding and…well lookie here." His eyes got very wide as the same readings he had reappeared in the same place.

He slouched in his chair pulling up all the software he needed, he would have to go back to the school, but this time for as long as he need to figure this out. He knew whatever came from the energy was alien, he just needed to see if it was dangerous. He quickly enrolled himself under his full name and got fake birth records.

He was so used to going undercover, it was like second nature for him, and being in America he could use his own name and be himself. Well, of course it wasn't his name at all actually, but a soldier's name from World War II. He let those thoughts leave his mind and he put on his bright red suspenders, tomorrow he was going back to school.

As morning came, Blaine woke up with a smile on his face and a pep in his step as he grabbed his coat. He stopped at the doorway and looked to the window seeing what he was wearing. He shook his head and shut the door. His bike was just as rusty as before and he gave it a good kick as it began to sputter.

The school was packed for so early, but he paid no attention to that he made his way to the main office to get his schedule and things.

"Ah, Mr. Harkness. I see you came bright and early as expected!" The principal spoke with a very thick accent but Blaine was used to them so it was no problem.

"Yes, sir. I want to make sure I get to know this school very well." Blaine spoke while grinning at the girl in the room.

She was a girl of medium height and her hair was very long and thick. She gave him a very confused look. He put out his hand to her and smiled.

"Blaine Harkness and you are?" His grin was so big that she just had to smile.

"Santana Lopez. So, you are new then? Need a tour guide?" She smiled letting go of his hand.

"Yes, I would love that." He winked at the principal and they were off to see the school before his first class.

She showed him every room, but the one that got his attention and the attention of his Vortex Manipulator was the Glee Club room. That and the gym had very strange reading and he knew he would have to check them out after school.

He thanked her as the first bell rang and she slipped him a piece of paper in his hand. He knew what it was, so he winked and shoved it in his long coat's pocket. Just as he looked at his schedule, he ran again into the young boy from the day before, Kurt. This time they merely bumped heads.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. Do you know where room 204 is?" Blaine put on his winning smile again and Kurt crumbled.

"It's… umm, yeah. I have that class now as well, I will show you." He began to stutter a tad and led Blaine to their first class.

His day went quite fast but lunch was not exactly what he was looking for. He sat by himself unpacking his large cheese sandwich and his thermos which he put vodka in. He sat relaxing as a rather large fellow, the same from the day before came up and stared him down.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked smugly.

"Yeah, I didn't give you the new student dumpster throw yet. Meet me by the dumpsters after school or I will find you and make it much worse, oh and by the way, now you know no to mess with Puck." Puck said smiling.

"Excuse me? One, I haven't and I won't ever been thrown into a dumpster. Two, I am not afraid of you. Three, what the hell kind of name is Puck? What are you, a Canadian super-hero?" Blaine finished his lunch and left Puck in a state of shock.

Puck always seemed to scare the new kids, but this Blaine kid seemed to be able to not break a sweat during his threats. He had to figure out what was so special about him. As Puck pondered that thought, Blaine went to his new locker and hung a picture of his old base. He missed his friend and his nice work space. Just as he closed it Kurt was standing outisde it smiling.

"Hi… do you need something, Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

"Oh, I thought maybe you needed help finding your other classes." Kurt said trying to not sound interested in Blaine.

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks, but maybe after school you could show me around the gym and choir room. Sounds cool?" Blaine asked as he slammed his locker shut.

"Oh… yes. I would love that! Choir room? Do you sing? Because I fancy myself a singer." Kurt smiled as Blaine got his books together to go to his next class.

"Umm, no. Just wanted to check it out, I mean I dabble but I don't sing too much." Blaine smiled and waved bye as he ran to his next class.

Kurt smiled and got his books together as he jumped a bit. Puck walked up to Kurt with a smug smile and hit him softly.

"Why didn't you say you were friends with the new guy? I was about to dumpster his ass for being a dick to me." Puck shouted making Kurt laugh.

"Sorry, we kind of ran into each other last night. Well, we literally ran into each other, so yeah be nice to him." Kurt smiled and went off to class and waved Puck away.

The school day ended with a bang, and the not the kind you would think. The whole school shook after the final bell and Blaine ran to his locker as quickly as he could. He grabbed his gun belt threw it on and found Kurt waiting for him with wide eyes.

"Is that a…a gun?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, did you hear that noise and feel the school shake? I am here to fix that." Blaine spoke trying to cut to the chase with Kurt so he didn't have to make up lies.

"Wait, so you are a cop? I mean you look really young to be a cop." Kurt said following Blaine as they made their way to the gym.

"Not exactly, I am not this young nor am I a cop. I investigate the… the abnormal." He said this quickly as he pulled Kurt aside.

Kurt got very flustered and saw he was merely hiding him from Santana. He laughed and pointed at her.

"Why are we hiding from her?" Kurt smiled thinking Blaine was hitting on him and taking him somewhere private.

"I had her give me a tour already can't haver her seeing me snoop again. Now if you will show me around here, I can be on my way." Blaine spoke playing with his Vortex Manipulator.

"Oh… wait, what am I even showing you? Is the school breaking any laws?" Kurt became very interested at the fact that his school could be doing something illegal and he could be on TV for figuring it out.

"No, I think... umm. I don't know how to say this." Blaine spoke looking straigh into Kurt's eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Blaine. I mean I consider you a friend already." Kurt smiled as Blaine grew a grin.

"Okay, well I hunt aliens and I think there is an alien threat in your school." Blaine smiled as Kurt grew wide eyed.

"You know, if you wanted to get rid of me you could have used a better lie then that." Kurt raised his hand to slap Blaine but he quickly raised his gun.

"Get down!" Blaine screamed as he shot a robot like creature coming after Kurt.

He kept shooting it until it went down like a ton of bricks. He had seen them before but not like this, this was worse.

"What… what is that?" Kurt screamed as Blaine dragged the body behind the bleachers.

"That is a Cyberman. A creature made of metal with no emotions and it was going to make you into one of them." Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt start to believe him.

"And then, who are you Blaine? Who are you really?" Kurt began to breathe heavily and looked Blaine in the eyes again.

"I'm Captain Blaine Harkness. I'm Torchwood."


	3. Episode 3: You Catch Aliens?

Episode 3: You Catch Aliens?

"Torchwood?" Kurt asked for the seventh time trying to understand the name.

"Yes. It's a long story but to put it shortly, I catch aliens and save the world." Blaine said this sounding rather heroic.

"You catch aliens…" Kurt ran his fingers gently through his hair as he tried to grasp the idea.

"Yes, now please help me move this body. It's made of metal. You know what, wait. Do you have any big friends who could help?" Blaine asked looking Kurt in the eyes and smiling.

Kurt smiled and ran to the glee club room, he knew exactly who to get. As Kurt did this, Blaine reloaded his gun and made a quick look around the area. Cybermen… great, he thought, just what he needed.

Kurt pulled Puck by his collar swiftly and gave him a swift smack.

"Come here. You know the new guy Blaine? He needs your help now. No time to explain." Kurt rambled quickly and pulled Puck towards the gym.

Puck tried to stammer a response but just ran with Kurt knowing he wouldn't ask unless it was important.

As they go to the gym, Blaine was playing with his coat and smiling. He saw Puck and gave Kurt a very confused look.

"I said get a friend. Not a jerk who wants to beat me up!" Blaine tried his best to look tall with long coat as he stood up to Puck.

"Numbnuts, I am here to help you! I don't wanna fight. If you are a friend of Kurt then you are a friend of mine." Puck replied with a very cocky grin.

Blaine looked from Kurt to Puck and through his hands in the air.

"Well this is going to be hard to explain, but um… yeah, your school is being infiltrated by aliens from another world. They are called Cybermen, and well all they want to do is make you lose all emotions." Blaine said this all making gestures with his hands.

Puck's mouth stayed agap as Kurt started to understand Blaine more. As Puck began to close his mouth Blaine dragged the Cyber's body into view.

"This is why I need you. I need you to help me get this to my hotel." Blaine said with a smirk.

When Puck regained his speech all he could say was a simple three words.

"You catch aliens?" Puck asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, any other questions?" Blaine was smiling finally able to talk to someone about his job.

"Nope." Puck gave him a smirk and went over to help him carry the Cyberman.

Blaine gave Puck a smile and ran to grab the Cyber with him. The metal banged on the hardwood floor and Kurt looked on and laughed.

"Do you guys want my help?" Kurt asked wanting to see if he could help.

"NO!" The men said in unison as the got the Cyber onto the bleachers.

"Do you have a car Puck?" Blaine asked fixing his coat and smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah, let me go grab my keys!" Puck whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

Blaine was happy to not be alone for once, but he knew after they helped him here he would have to ditch them. He can not endanger young kids. They don't need to have anything to do with him.

Puck came running with his keys but following him was a girl screaming at him.

"NOAH! You get back here! We still have an hour left of Glee Club!" She screamed after him as she ran towards the group.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he began to point at the body. Blaine threw his coat off and put it on the body just as she came into view. Kurt took a deep breathe and laughed as the girl came into the gym still screaming.

"NOAH! What are you doing here and who is this? Oh, hi Kurt!"

"Blaine. Rachel. Rachel. Blaine." Kurt said quickly as he ran to usher her out of the gym.

She quickly got out of his way and went to shake Blaine's hand. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. I am head of ther Glee Club, and I just wanted to welcome you to Mckinley High School." Rachel began to shout this as Puck stared her down.

"I think we have to be going." Puck said still staring at her.

"Oh, look a fancy old coat!" Rachel screamed as she took the coat off the body.

Blaine jumped and covered her mouth with his hand. His hair beginging to be become ungelled, and falling about, he ushered Kurt to take over. Puck began to laugh at his agility.

"Rachel, listen to me. I'm Captain Blaine Harkness. I catch aliens." Blaine said trying to calm her down.

'Yeah, we are Torchwood!" Puck said laughing.

"No. I am Torchwood." Blaine said giving Puck a dirty look.

"Torchwood is not one man's name. It's a team name. You need a team and that's what we are, right?" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine did not want this to happen. He stared at them and let go of Rachel.

"No, Torchwood is dead. Rachel I need you to be quiet about this and I need to take this to Puck's car. Can you keep a look out?" Blaine said this with his charming smile and winked at her.

"Only if I can be part of this 'team'! " Rachel said staning taller than him.

"THERE IS NO… there is no team!" He began to yell at them.

Blaine did not want this kids getting hurt and the last thing they needed was the name Torchwood on them.

"Please guys, I just need to clean up this messs and see what else is here. Then I can jump right back out of your lives."

Kurt looked away knowing Blaine would have to leave made him uneasy. He threw the keys in the air for a second but as he did this someone else caught them.

It was a large mettalic man, and his body glistened in the sunlight from the far windows. Kurt screamed as he saw the man come towards him. Blaine flipped his coat on and grabbed his gun from it. He nodded to Puck who pulled Rachel out of the room.

"Cyberman! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked pointing his gun at the creature's head.

"DELETE!" was the only word that came from the creature's mouth as it began to stomp toward Blaine.

He shot a few times but knew what was coming next. It grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly zapped him. This zap of energy made him shiver and collapse quickly to the ground. Kurt's eyes grew wide and the creature turned to face him.


	4. Episode 4: They Keep Killing Blaine

Episode 4: They Keep Killing Blaine

As Blaine's body laid lifeless on the ground Kurt quickly went to it trying to remember what he learned in CPR class. He leaned over Blaine thinking over what he would do while Puck grabbed his gun and shot the creature as many times as he could in the head. It quickly fell to its knees and began to sputter.

As Kurt began to breathe into Blaine and their lips touched, Blaine's eyes opened wide and he began to jump up and down. Kurt was terrified so he jumped straight up and into Rachel's arms. Blaine began to breathe in heavily and feel around the room.

"Was somebody kissing me?" He said with a smile as he got up to his feet.

"What just happened?" Puck said with his face still in awe of the event that had just conspired.

"Umm, something happened to me a long time ago but long story short, I can't die." Blaine said this looking serious and with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes that only Kurt saw.

He dusted off his coat and grabbed his gun from Puck, as he winked at Rachel.

"Now if you will all help me, we have two bodies that need to be moved." Blaine said this with force and they could see why he called himself Captain.

Rachel and Kurt were still in shock just standing there holding each other. They got over their fit of fear only when Blaine began to yell at them to help with the bodies.

Puck's car was just the right size to fit two Cybers, so Blaine was very pleased and yanked the keys from him.

"I can't have you lot knowing where I'm from, and where I live! Now, Kurt can I trust you to make sure Rachel stays quiet?" Blaine said this holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed and nodded his head. Rachel was furious and of course had a plan. As soon as Blaine was in Puck's car and driving she ran to her car and pulled Puck by his collar with her. They were going to follow this mysterious man.

Blaine loved to drive with the windows down and the wind flowing through his hair, but with two hopefully dead Cybers he could not risk a sighting. He drove quick and skillfully to his hotel room, keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

He caught eye of Rachel following him and gave them a dirty glance as he sped up and began to make crazy turns. Puck was not going to lose him, and Blaine could see this. He could only do one thing. Blaine put on the brakes and pulled out his gun to shoot their tires. The look of fright in Rachel's eyes made him rethink his stance on what he was even doing with these kids.

He out his gun back in his pants and slowly drove back to his hotel. He kicked the car as he got out and pushed his coat off and on to the hood of Puck's rusty piece of junk.

"I said not to follow me! You do not want to get involved! This is my life. Danger, it's all about danger… I lost my last team." Blaine began to yell at the two teenagers getting out of their car.

Rachel gave a bit of a pout and saw something move in Puck's car. She screamed as a Cyber began to rise and break the windows of the car. It rose with force and began to rip the car apart as Blaine jumped in the air. He grabbed his gun and began to shoot, but realized he was out of bullets.

The creature let out a terrible sound and shocked Blaine again as Rachel and Puck tried to run. He merely through part of the car at them so as it knocked them out. He had plans for the bodies and it wasn't pretty.

The next day of school was busy and Kurt spent all of it looking for Blaine, He waited by his locker for an hour before and after school and decided something had to have gone wrong.

"That crazy bitch, Rachel, must have done something!" Was the only thought that crossed his mind as he knocked into his friend Satana.

She gave him a menacing glare as he brushed off his sparkly gray suit. He had to find out where Blaine lived.

"Where do you think you are going, twinkle toes?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"I need to find out where my friend lives he is sick and I need to deliver his homework." Kurt made a sly glance as Santana saw through his lie.

She pulled him but his hair into the Glee Room to interrogate him furthur but sadly someone was already in there. It was Quinn and she was waiting for her afternoon date with Puck. She had decided she needed a good make-out and surely he was the one to get it from without having any attachments.

"What are you doing here?" All three students said in unison.

Kurt knew whatever happened to Blaine was not good so he decided he could tell these two in order to get them off his trail. They wouldn't believe him anyways.

"I am trying to find my new friend Blaine, who catches aliens and can't die. He needs my help since last night he was going to dispose of some weird things and he never came back." Kurt said this quickly and without flinching as he left the room.

Quinn got up from her chair and followed him, as Santana sat down in shock.

"Kurt has finally lost it. Maybe he just needs to get laid. Need to find a good guy to fuck him." Santana thought as she looked at her nails and smiled.

Quinn grabbed Kurt by the arm, and looked up at him.

"Do you need any help?" She smiled and showed him that she beileved him.

"You belive me?" Kurt was in shock again and he needed to get over his fits.

"Well, yeah. I had an encounter with an alien one time. He looked just like us and he had this big blue box… but anyways, I say we go to the office and she where he lives!" Quinn said this grabbing her bag from the Glee Room.

"Wait up!" Santana stopped the two as the got the address from the office.

"Yes?" Kurt gave her his best 'bitch please face' as she panted to catch them.

"I'm in. I want to see if Kurt is crazy." Santana smiled and the three left for Kurt's car.


	5. Episode 5: How To Kill A Cyber

Episode 5: How To Kill A Cyber

As Blaine started opening his eyes all he could feel was cold, and a metal hand holding him in place. He seemed to be in some sort of chamber but all he could see was black.

"Hello? Who's there?" Blaine asked knowing he would not get an answer.

"What the fuck is going on?" Was the only reply he heard, it came from all the way across the room. It was Puck and he could hear him struggling against something.

"Puck, calm down! I told you guys this would happen!" Blaine yelled as he tried to fight the grip of the Cyberman holding him still.

If only people listened to him he wouldn't be trapped. His life was not at stake but the two kids who followed him home could be dead or converted at any minute. He gave his lips a good lick and tried to overpower the Cyber once more but it was no use.

Blaine felt as if this was going to be his worse mission ever, but he began to have a little hope in his friend Kurt. He had forgotten all about the fiesty kid who seemed to care about him. He might be able to get the cops to come or even better the military. Oh, who was he kidding? No one would believe a high school kid. He just had to wait it out and hope they figured out who they were messing with.

As Blaine struggled to keep himself awake a group of kids found their way to his hotel room.

Kurt, Quinn, and Santana looked around the place for clues and quickly saw that the Cybermen were more clever than usual criminals. The only trial they could find was a few drops of dried up oil.

"Okay guys, we need to get in his room!" Kurt said getting ready to ram the door down.

Santana laughed and pulled a pin out of her hair. She quickly pushed him aside and jiggled it into the lock. She had done this before quite a few times when she was locked out of her girlfriend's house by her parents.

The door creaked open and all they could smell was alcohol and cigar smoke. Quinn went in first taking a deep breathe only to choke it back up.

"Wow, Blaine really need to invest in some air freshners!" Quinn spoke taking her sunglasses off so she could see in the pitch black room.

Santana and Kurt followed as they turned on the light to see the room scattered with computer screens and paper work. Kurt ran over to the bed to see what exactly Blaine was looking up. His eyes grew wide as he saw the history of the Cybermen unfold before his eyes. The most interesting thing he saw was an article detailing 'The Battle of Canary Wharf". He quickly read over it and smiled as he figured out just how he was going to save Blaine and the others.

Santana was still not sure she believed all the alien stuff coming out of Kurt's mouth but she followed because she really thought Blaine was in trouble. Sure she barely knew him, but she knew he was into her and she wanted to make sure she was the first to hit it and quit it.

Quinn was even more knowledgeable than she let on. Ever since she was seven years old she read up on every alien sighting, and every sighting of a big blue box. She was so interested in the alien and abnormal, but when Kurt asked why she quickly changed the subject.

"Okay! Here's the plan we follow the signal and we blow them up!" Quinn said this with a deviish smile on her face.

"Wait, what signal? And blow up with what?" Santana sat on Blaine's bed in utter confusion.

Quinn showed Santana something she had been working on for years.

"When I was a freshman in high school I decided I wanted to make something so I could track my own aliens. This tracks rift energy like the kind the Cybermen are covered in. I just perfected it last month." Quinn smiled and then pointed to a backpack full of dynamite.

Kurt began to jump around the room trying to figure how they would get Blaine,Puck and Rachel out in time.

"You can't just blow up a building, Quinn! We can get into a lot of trouble!" Kurt screeched.

The two girls grabbed him by the arms and grabbed the backpack as they got into Quinn's car. He began to fuss the whole way there until he saw exactly where they were.

"This is the abandoned train station! Maybe we can actually get away with this." Kurt said grabbing the sword he stole from Blaine's room.

"Kurt, why did you take a sword?" Santana asked giving him her best bitch please face.

"I want to be ready!"

"But they are men made of metal. How is a sword going to do anything?" She replied.

Kurt gave her a pout and they began to make their plan more sound.

As Blaine awoke again he heard Rachel and Puck yelling at each other. Puck was ranting on and on about how they should have stayed at school. Rachel laughed at him and said they were a team now. They failed to notice they were not being held anymore. The Cybermen had bigger fish to fry it seemed.

The loud sound of footsteps was going away from them, and all Blaine could think about was about getting out. As he grabbed his wrist to check his Vortex Maniupluator he noticed he could see light coming through a broken window.

"Guys get over here. We need to get out now!" Blaine whispered so that just the three of them could hear him.

He grabbed Puck and Rachel's hands and they quickly all ran to what looked like the exit. As they ran by, they could see a human like shadow setting explosives up to a beam of the buliding. The figure looked over and jumped in the air.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The figrued whispered.

They quickly ran away from the figure to run face first into Quinn. As Blaine rubbed his head and saw who was there, he took a double take.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Blaine asked as he sat on the ground for a second.

"We are blowing the place up and saving you. Santana has the Cybermen looking at a blow-up doll. Now, come on!" Quinn yelled this as Kurt ran past them.

The group let go of each other and ran as Santana helped them all out. The car was connected to the explosion by a line and Kurt quickly threw it out the window and lit it.

"Now, that is what I call badass teamwork!" Puck roared as the car zoomed away.

Blaine looked back to see the explosion ripple around the buliding and the cement fall on the Cyberman.

"You do know they will be back, right? That is in no way a solution!" Blaine began to yell as he rubbed his temple.

The group smiled and began to high five as Rachel sat up in her seat.

"So, we all agree to keep this a secret right?" Rachel yelped with a smile on her face.

"Guys, this isn't a good idea." Blaine screamed this at the top of his lungs as Quinn stopped the car.

"We save your life. We are a team now. There is no way out of it!" Kurt put his arm around Puck and Santana as they gave him awkward smiles.

"We are Torchwood!" Rachel smiled.

"No, you are not!"

"If you don't let us join your team, we will tell everyone you are 15!" Rachel screamed.

"How is that even a threat?" Puck laughed.

"Okay, we will frame you for blowing up the train station!" Kurt laughed proudly.

Blaine frowned and looked out the window as the team began to squeal. And thus the Torchwood curse began upon them.

One Month Later

As Kurt fixed his bright blue bowtie he knocked on Blaine's door.

"Aren't you ever going to move out of this hotel room?" Kurt bellowed as Blaine opened the door.

"I'm working on it! You see I have been working all month on a little place I bought with some money. Don't ask where I got it, but it is an old school and I am going to make it my home. My Hub."

"I am so excited! So did you hear about the rumors of a giant green frog terrorizing a small town by here?" Kurt said this with a smirk.

"I'll get my coat, you get the team?" Blaine smiled grabbing his coat and gun.

"Oh, I thought it could be a solo mission. Just you and me." Kurt said starting to blush.

"Fine by me! Allons-y!" Blaine gave Kurt's ass a quick slap and they were off to go see the world as the team that no one would ever forget.

Next Episode: Date Night


End file.
